Frequency Modulation (FM) broadcasts transport content, such as music, news, sports, and the like. The FM broadcasts also transport Radio Data System (RDS) data that include data items, such as the time, station call letters, broadcast frequency, station content, song title, song artist, and advertisement text. FM radios decode and display the RDS data to accompany the playing of the audio content.
Vehicles are increasingly receiving computer and communication systems to provide hands-free control to the vehicle operator. The hands-free operation may include an audio control interface for the user, as well as, graphical displays and the like. For example, a user may use spoken commands to operate their phone while driving to place and answer calls in a hands-free manner.
Unfortunately, the FM radios and the vehicle control systems are not effectively and efficiently coordinated for an optimal user experience that enhances safety while allowing robust user interaction with an FM radio program.